The Plants' Encounter in Friday The 13th: Jason Takes Suburbia
by PSZ935
Summary: Well. here goes a prequel.
1. chapter 1

**A sequel to The Plants' Encounter in Friday The 13th. Yes. A few weeks right after i released the first one This also takes place before my other FanFic "Two Hearts Can Stop Anything" Also expect chi chi chi ha ha ha and ki ki ki ma ma ma everywhere**

chi chi chi ah ah ah Jason Voorhees had came back, different. He had grabbed on to a Plant Ship. its destination? Suburbia.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

The ship has landed on Suburbia Shore, with a now improved Jason Voorhees. His epic entrance interrupts A Plasma Pea Named Stephen and a Shadow Flower named Kara.

Jason Had bumped into them, chi chi chi ah ah ah Though this has caused no commotion as The Shadow Flower had apologized because she was afraid of Jason. "Pardon Us" Kara said. As Stephen and Kara asks Crazy Dave to pick them up in Dave's (Flying) RV to bring them to a Suburbia Hotel, Jason had been following them on foot. chi chi chi ah ah ah He found a "Break Glass In Case Of Fire" in a restaurant and Grabbed the fire axe from it. Jason fought a Toxic Chomper and the Toxic Chomper relentlessly bit Jason, Though Jason had completely brushed all the damage off. "Give Me your best shot" The Toxic Chomper said. Jason simply responded by grabbing him and Uppercutting his Head Off. chi chi chi ah ah ah Later in the Suburbia Motel only known as "Weed-Hotel" Stephen and Kara had been talking about where their friends were. Their friend Paul, who was a Fire Pea knocked on their hotel door, and Paul asked "Can we stay here?". "Yes" the Bored Plasma Pea Said. But until Paul can make a step into the room, Kara had interrupted, Saying "WE?!?! I ONLY BOOKED US FOR 6! YOU BL-" Stephen, nervously laughing and stopped Kara. Stephen Said "Let's try not to make a scene here" Paul had responded to both of them with a "Its just the 4 of us, Me, Claire, Bart and Sherry." Kara was relieved to hear this.

Claire was a Fire Flower, Bart was an Iron Citron and Sherry was a Druid Rose. they all had slept in 3 Beds as Pairs. Later as they woke up, they went to eat breakfast and on the way a Plant Guard Interrupted, Giving them a Newspaper with an intriguing title called "Jason Voorhees Returns". They read it on the way to a Restaurant. What they ordered has nothing to do with the story, While they ordered, Kara whispered to Stephen "Hey, wanna go out with me later?" Stephen had realized that Kara has a crush on him. Stephen had excused himself and Kara from the group and said "Can me and Kara talk outside?" Bart had replied with "Sure, just don't take too long." Stephen angrily tapped Kara and they were walking outside, but with Stephen angrily holding Kara's Petal with his pod. "Wh-what are you going to-" Stephen had smiled at her, and said "Yes, i'd like to go out with you." They kissed, and went back in the restaurant.

Right after breakfast, Jason Voorhees really Takes Suburbia, by killing 10 Plants in a row. Stephen and Kara had went on a date, and They were heading to the hotel right after, and had found out the entire hotel was for themselves for a while. chi chi chi ah ah ah


	2. Chapter 2

ki ki ki ma ma maStephen and Kara walked in, and had told each other interesting things about themselves.

ki ki ki ma ma ma As soon as they were done talking about stuff, they were kissing for 1 Minute Straight until Sherry, Wearing a Hockey mask scared the living hell out of them. Kara's shadows darkened as she was getting pissed, Stephen, thinking of a solution to stop Kara, He tackled her to a bed and kiss her. Kara blushed and said "Stop tickling me!" The Plasma Pea only responded by slowly touching her petals. After that, Kara had pushed Stephen and kissed him. Paul was laughing and considered Stephen and Kara lucky there were no Cameras. A few hours later., The plants had settled down and slept in the Weed Hotel. The 6 Plants were going to eat until Jason, ki ki ki ma ma ma Killed Sherry, Bart, Paul, Claire with a Fire Axe and Machete. Jason stabbed Stephen's bulb with a Fire Axe. ki ki ki ma ma ma Kara starts to become darker, As she saw Jason hurt someone she loves. Jason had walked away, And left Kara to try her best to heal the Plasma Pea's wounds.

Stephen had groaned and said "Thanks for saving my life" Jason returned and stabbed Kara with a machete, ki ki ki ma ma ma Forcing her to bleed out. Stephen had became angry and his plasma-ish glow became brighter and slightly purple., as he charged a pea so strong it knocked Jason Voorhees Back. He kissed Kara and got her to safety, while the two plants set out to the sewers to escape Jason. Stephen had just tossed a barrel of toxic peas at Jason which proved effective, Forcing Jason to unmask himself. What was shown is a growling in pain Jason Voorhees, Scaring the two Plants forcing them to run away. Water hits Jason, finally melting and drowning Jason at the same time. ki ki ki ma ma ma Kara helped Stephen get out of the Sewers. once they had gotten out, They set out to the sunset.

 **The End... Or is it? given th- Oh wait. Jason melted.**


End file.
